Forgetting the Past
by iluvsasukeandrobin
Summary: Sasuke left Leaf five years ago to join Orochimaru. He returned only to find someone... SasuSaku a little NejiTen OOC
1. Introduction

Sasuke's POV

It had been five years since I last saw her beautiful, shining smile warm me during the roughest winters, training on the heavy, snowy surface of the earth.

Your petite figure moving gracefully as you tried to defend us, swearing that you would never let me die.

The moon hung high in the sky on that hateful day. Moonlight showed your delicate curves as you got in a defensive position, willing to give up your life for your friends, your life, your love, and die, as an honorable ninja. For that, I owe you my life.


	2. Smile

The second chap of my 1st fanfic! YAY! Okay, on with the story!

Your beautiful smile 

_Is all that is needed to_

_Brighten up the darkest depths of hell_

A pink haired ANBU was crouched on a tree branch, her slim figure making travel easy. An earpiece was in her ear to alert her teammates of any danger.

"Report." A familiar voice said.

"North side clear." Neji stated.

"West clear." Lee buzzed.

"East side clear" Tenten announced.

"South is also…" her voice was cut off by the sound of a chuckle. She looked down.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

A man appeared in front of her in the shadows, his dark clothes were hardly visible as was his face. Sakura made her way down.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her fingers grasped the kunai firmly in her pocket. "Who are you!"

"You don't remember me?" he asked in a cool, calm tone. He stepped out of the shadows. The pink haired medic gasped. "Sss…sa…ssu….ke?" Sakura whispered.

"Hn." Was his reply. Sakura's legs were getting weaker and weaker as she stared at the missing nin. Her eyes closed and she fainted.

Her eyes adjusted to the light as she awoke.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice yelled. "Where are you?"

"I don't know." She said as she got up from a bed. She was in a room that was all white and the only furniture it held was a bed and a nightstand. Two doors stood there, one to the side and one right in front of her. She had guessed that the one in front of her was the way out and the one to the side was a bathroom.

"How can you not know where you are?"

"Because I fainted." Sakura said as she walked out the door leading to a dark corridor. Shadows were creeping through the dark, quiet halls.

"Why did you faint?"

"I saw…" She stopped as a tall dark person appeared in front of her. She grasped a kunai in front of her and bent into defense.

"You know, it's not safe to wander around Orochimaru's lair." The man said stepping out of the darkness.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Sakura glared.

"You fainted." Sasuke said emotionlessly as she saw her stiffen. The pink ANBU continued her glaring. She lunged at him, which he dodged easily.

"I see you're a lot stronger than that little annoying twelve year-old I knew five years ago." Sasuke teased. She threw five kunai at him. He dodged that too. With her kunai gone, she summoned some chakra to her fingertips, making sure not to use a lot. Pink chakra aura surrounded her body.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" she yelled. Twenty copies were made, all of them held a kunai and glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke and a hand gripped her shoulder.

"You shouldn't waste your chakra." He said as he let go of her shoulder. Sakura relaxed and the copies made their way back to her body. Her eyes were fixed on the ground. The ANBU looked up to meet the face of her old crush. " Why did you bring me here?" the pink haired nin asked. He tore his gaze away from her as if she was an outcast," I wanted to see your beautiful smile again." That was said as he turned back to her and smiled, "I've always wanted to see your beautiful smile."

REVIEW! Or else you'll never live to see the day. TTFN, Tata 4 now!


	3. Voice

Hey! i'm back(again)! For some reason, i update early…. it's really weird. Well, on with the story! By the way, thanks 4 d reviews! I'm made a ton of mistakes on the 2nd chap. Plz forgive me!

Disclaimer: sob I don't own Sasuke! If I did, sasuke would never kiss naruto. It was **ONLY** an accident!

* * *

The words in _italics_ are thoughts.

_Your voice is that of an angel_

_It came from the heavens above_

_Your beautiful wings spread apart as you soar in the air_

_Just as an angel's should_

"Sa…ssuke." Sakura gasped.

"Sakura! Sakura!" came Naruto's booming voice. Of course, she ignored him. That wasn't a good thing, especially because he was the captain on that mission.

"I know that I never said that before, but it's true." Sasuke smiled again.

"Really?" Sakura asked hopefully. _What the… where did **that** come from? _

He nodded his head as he put on his rare smile. "I know it's kind of sudden, but, it's true. I've been lonely all these years and I was so mean to you when we were little. I forgot what it was like to be loved and to love back. I've always thought of avenging my clan and not of myself." He sighed. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

He sighed again. "I should probably return you to your team." Sasuke said as he looked at the ANBU tattoo on her shoulder. She looked away. "You're right. They're probably really worried about me."

"Come on then. I can't wait to see that dobe again." The missing nin smirked. She giggled. That was soo like the Sasuke she knew back then. The one she had a huge crush on. She had gotten over him over the years and learned how to hide her emotions. Being the Hokage's apprentice, she had to.

Sighing again, she pulled her bird mask on. "Let's go." The ANBU said emotionlessly.

_How did she learn to talk like that?_

They traveled swiftly through the dense forest in the dark.

"Sakura!" the kitsune boomed again. The volume of his voice increased immensely.

"Hai."

"Where are you!"

"I'm traveling in the forest, Captain. Where are you? "

"I'm two miles east of Tenten. Hurray up, because Hinata's been bugging the crap out of me asking where you were!"

"Hai!" She chimed.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked as they continued running. (they're in the trees)

"I can't tell you, it's none of your business." She emotionlessly said.

"Hn."

* * *

Finished with this chap! Plz review! Sorry if u think my grammar's bad, and sorry if u think this story's bad. Flame if u wanna! 


	4. Beauty

Hi again! P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or... SASUKE! WAHH!

* * *

_Your beauty is that of a rose_

_Pink hair falls behind your back in a waterfall_

_Showing of your beautiful curves_

"Captain." The shinobi spoke into the earpiece.

"Yes Sakura." The kitsune said, speaking into the earpiece.

"You know, i'm right behind you." Sakura said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha…Uh….AHHH!" Naruto said turning around as he dashed behind Hinata for cover. Sakura smirked.

"Hey! She's copying me!" Sasuke thought as he watched from afar. He was crouched on a branch in the trees watching the quarrel between his former teammates.

Naruto cleared his throat and revealed himself. "WHERE WERE YOU!" He said regaining his stature. She explained the events in order making sure not to leave any details out.

"You, WHAT! Why did you faint?"

"I…" Sakura was speechless. A large weight formed in the pit of her stomach and a lump in her throat kept her from speaking. Small tears formed at her eyelids as she looked away.

"Sorry cap…"

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I had forgotten how much pain you've gone through these past five years." Naruto cut her off.

"But…"

"No buts." He said as he slung an arm around her shoulders. A small smile tugged at her lips.

Sasuke replayed the current events in his mind. "Sakura…" Sasuke thought. "I _have _caused her a lot of pain."

(begin flashback)

"_Sasuke! Please don't leave." Sakura sobbed._

"_I am an avenger and I won't rest until I kill him." He replied coolly. A little emotion in his voice. It pained him to see her like that. Her sobs and pleas rang in his ears like a marching band as he turned to leave._

"_No!" she broke down. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. He left his home, he left his friends, he left…her._

(End flashback)

The team of ANBU set up camp in the forest near a hotspring.

"Yay! I finally get to bathe!" Tenten shot a fist in the air.

Sasuke was resting in a nearby tree thinking and dreaming of……her.

* * *

I know my chapters are short. It's hard for me 2 make them long. Well, anyways, plz review or flame! 


	5. Eyes

Hi people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did...

_

* * *

_

_Your eyes are the color of the trees_

_Big green pools to drown in_

_Getting lost and emotional_

_In those big jade orbs, you hold the world  
_

_

* * *

_

Sakura's large jade orbs adjusted to the morning light, the sun beckoning her to wake up and take a morning walk in the dewy mist of the forest. She arched her back and stretched to get used to sitting up again. The pink medic/ hunter nin slowly arose from her spot on the hard rocky ground. Naruto's loud, ear shattering snores were heard as she stood on that new day.

_Hmm, I wonder where Sasuke is?_

Sakura took her usual morning walked and searched for the perfect spot to practice her jutsu. She started practicing everyday since Sasuke told her she was weak.

(Begin flashback)

"_Sasuke!" she plead. _

"_You're weak." The nin replied coolly, although he was pained by his last words. Sakura stopped crying. Ever since then, she trained until her body ached, thinking that it wasn't enough to make her stronger._

(End flashback)

_That's back when I was weak, when I depended on others for help, before I became a strong hunter nin._

The pain and images of that day flooded back into her mind and the 12 year-old Sakura took over her body, almost letting her emotions run wild, but Tsunade-sama changed all of that. Sakura became her apprentice, learning to hide all her emotions, becoming stronger, and learned how to believe in herself.

The slight rustle of leaves shook her from her thoughts.

"I know your there, Sasuke." She said emotionlessly, still trying to keep her emotions contained within her body.

"Hn."

Sakura turned around to face the Uchiha. Right when she turned around, she could feel his hot breath against her bare neck, sending chills down her spine. He slipped an arm around her slender waist making her even more frightened.

"Sa…..ssuke?" she asked questioningly as she trembled. They were so close that their noses touched.

_I think he's on crack. Sakura thought._

Suddenly, his lips came down towards hers, a shiver of excitement filled Sakura.

_Where did that come from?_

Their lips met in a never-ending kiss. Sakura's hands slowly snaked around his neck as she went deeper.

They broke apart after a long minute of silence basking in eachothers warmth.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"I…… Sakura was speechless.

* * *

I suprised myself when i wrote this chap. Well, plz review! Oh yeah, and thnks to all my reviewers!  



	6. His Eyes

Hi again! i know it took me awhile 2 update, hope this makes up 4 it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! i know, it's very sad.

* * *

Key 

_blah _flashbacks or thoughts

**blah **inner sakura

(blah)author's notes

_

* * *

_

_Your eyes are like black blades_

_Light glinting off of your onyx orbs_

_You stare into my eyes getting lost in the pool_

_You see water, but all I see is darkness_

_

* * *

_

_They broke apart after a long minute of basking in eachothers warmth._

"_I love you." Sasuke whispered in her ear_

"_I…. Sakura was speechless._

_

* * *

_

Sakura was speechless. She never thought that a kiss from Sasuke could be that inviting.

A loud booming voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice boomed. She turned to face Sasuke. He had already disappeared from sight.

"Over here!" The medic-nin waved to her captain. A slight pang of anger snuck out as she said that.

_What the hell?_

Naruto's mess of blonde hair approached the pink ANBU. "What are you doing here?" the kitsune inquired.

"I was out for a walk." she answered regaining her stature.

"I was worried you were ambushed or something."

"You know I can take care of myself." Sakura said emotionlessly although the thought of Sasuke's unexpected kiss entered her train of thoughts, once again flooding her mind.

"Well, just checking. You don't have to act like that emotionless bastard." Naruto said.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he watched from afar. 

_That dobe hasn't changed a bit._

_

* * *

_

"I'm gonna go check on the others." Naruto said waving good-bye.

**I hate you Naruto! You ruined such a romantic moment!  
**

_What the hell! I thought I locked you up a long time ago! How'd you get out_!

**I have my ways.**

_Well, get out before I kick you out!_

**How can you kick me out if I am you?**

_Just go away, okay. I've already suffered enough drama for one day._

**You know you liked it.**

_Liked what?_

**You know what I'm talking about.**

_I didn't like it okay. I got over him a long time ago._

**Yeah right. You still have a place in your heart for him and you know that.**

_Shut up!_

"Is that how you usually greet people in the morning?" a voice said cooly.

_Tell me I didn't say that out loud._

**You did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got unfinished business to attend to.**

_Grr!_

"Wow, you really have a big attitude." Sasuke stated.

"Sa...sa...suke?" Sakura stuttered. "I...I...didn't know you were there."

"Right."

_Nobody seems to be on my side today..._

"Uh...uh...when did you...uh...get here?"

"You know, you're not a very good liar. You know you liked." he smirked.

_Not again!_

"Likedwhat!"

_Oh no! Not the cute pretty boy smile again! What the hell! CUTE! Oh no, I think I really am losing it!_

"You know what I mean." he stated. A stupid, but cute grin plastered on his face.

"I...WHAT! You pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert and if I was, I'd have my nose buried in Icha Icha Paradise like our old sensei."

"I give up!"

"You finally admit it." he pestered.

"I..."

"Yeah, you liked it. I was right."

"I... " Sasuke had beaten her at her own game.

"That's what I thought. Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" Sakura inquired quickly shaking her loss away.

"Where else?" Sarcasm traced his voice. "Come on, we're going for a walk."

_Since when does he care so much about me? When he figures out the objective of our mission, he'll hate me for sure. _(you're probably confused, huh?)

_

* * *

_

Yeah! I finished another chapter! (starts dancing) Plz review! The poems in the beginning of the first five chapters were from Sasuke's POV. The 1 in this chapter and probably until the end of the fanfic will be from Sakura's POV.


	7. His Voice

Yay! It's the 7th chappy of my first fanfic! I really hate this fanfic, i don't think it's good, but if u want me 2 continue, just tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Key 

_blah _flashbacks or thoughts

**blah **inner sakura

(blah) author's notes

* * *

_ His voice is deep and masculine_

_like a waterfall rushing down_

_Will you kiss me again,_

_with that beautifully curved mouth of yours?_

_

* * *

_

"Huh?" Sakura asked. _This day is really confusing._

"I said we're going for a walk."

"..." Sakura followed along like a little dog happy that it was walking with it's owner. But, she wasn't happy, she was confused.

A missing nin and a pink ANBU were walking through the forest together lost and deep in their thoughts. It wasn't everyday that you could walk through a forest with a missing nin that betrayed your village and left just for power so he could avenge his clan. Yup! Sakura still loved him if that wasn't obvious. She still held a place in her heart for Sasuke, although she didn't love him as much as the twelve year-old Sakura that was always so, _clingy_.

"Sakura?" Sasuke broke the long, comfortable silence with a question that he had been waiting to ask since he met Sakura in the forest.

"Yes Sasuke?"

_What's wrong with her? She never said that to me before. She always says Sasuke-kun._

"You know, since your an ANBU, aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Sasuke asked.

"It's none of your business. It's confidential information." She answered looking down at her feet, as her pink hair created a curtain shielding her face from view. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she kept her face hidden.

"I know you're hiding something from me." Sakura's tears were still flowing, increasing in size. "Look, you can talk to me about whatever is bothering you."

"You don't want to know."

"It bothers me to see you like this. It's so..."

"Ourmissionwastokillyou!" She yelled at him as tears flew all over the place.

"Wha..."

"The objective of our mission was, to eliminate Uchiha Sasuke." She whispered to herself, although it was loud enough for the Uchiha prodigy to hear.

"..." It was Sasuke's turn to be plunged into confusion.

"I should be eliminated."

"Huh?" Sakura asked looking up only to be greeted by a curtain of black bangs.

"I've done so many bad things when I joined Orochimaru. I...I KILLED TWO INNOCENT LITTLE GIRLS! OKAY!"

His sudden outburst caught Sakura by surprise. He never yelled at her like that, and, he killed an innocent lady.

"How?"

"I killed their mother first, and then I killed her two little kids." His curtain of bangs acted like a veil as he continued his story. "Their father was on drugs and didn't do anything to save his family. I killed him too. Do you want to know how I killed them?"

"H...h...oow?"

"I repeatedly stabbed them with one kunai, plunging it through their hearts. I kept stabbing them even after they were dead. You want to know why?"

"Why?" the pink haired ANBU shivered.

"I was hungry for...blood." Sasuke replied as his now red eyes met her soft green ones. Uchiha Sasuke had, once again activated the Sharingan.

"Sa-sa-su-k-ke?" Sakura asked frighteningly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Sakura." Sasuke said. "You should just bring me to your team already. I've already caused enough trouble in my life in Hidden Sound village."

"But-but what about your goal?"

"I just now realized that my goal in life was to finally have my first kiss, from you." Sasuke smiled. (I know, very suprising.)

"Come on, we should get going."

Sakura pulled him along by the arm and started crying. "I can't bring you to my team, you'll be killed!"

"Where are you bringing me then?"

"Far away where nobody can find you."

"Don't be stupid Sakura. I have to go. I feel so ashamed of myself for becoming a missing nin. I'm just following my brother's footsteps. My father didn't want that."

"But you'll be killed." Sakura whimpered. Sasuke was now dragging her towards the campsite.

* * *

"Hm...where's Sakura-chan?" The brown haired ANBU asked the Byakugan user. 

"How should I know. Didn't she go for a walk or something?" The Hyuga answered his eyelids slowly drooping as he leaned against a tree.

"You don't have to be so mean." Tenten said giggling making Neji smirk.

"Huh?" Tenten asked as a gust of wind rushed past her causing her to fall. She closed her eyes waiting for the fall. The weapons specialist slowly opened her eyes, staring at a fleshy substance in front of her, then looked up.

"Neji?"

"Gomen nasai. I should be a little more careful." (the gust of wind was Neji.)

Tenten's face turned as red as an apple when realizing that Neji was hugging her.

"Uh..."

"What? Don't want me to hug you?" Tenten's cheeks grew a darker shade of red at his statement. _She looks so cute when she blushes._

Neji then found himself being pulled towards the angel in his arms. Their eyes slowly closed as they were being pulled closer to eachother. There lips met in a long passionate kiss, making Tenten's body uncontrollable. Soon, she found her arms making their way around his neck. The two broke apart gasping for breath. Their noses were touching, making Tenten's legs weak. She could feel his hot breath tickling her exposed neck.

"Tenten?"

"Yes Neji-kun?"

"Aishiteru." Neji smiled a true, genuine smile. Tenten gasped. _Did he just say that he loves me?_

"I love you too." Tenten smiled.

There they were, standing in the middle of a forest in each others arms, under the moonlight.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Thick eyebrows called through the forest, hoping for the sweet melodic voice of his true love. 

"Saku..." Lee skidded to a halt as he stared at what was in front of him. _Why's Sakura with him? _Lee continued to stare at the scene before him. Sasuke was hugging Sakura-chan!

"You can't go the..." Sakura turned to look at what Sasuke was staring at. "Lee-san?"

"What are you doing to Sakura-chan?" Lee demanded glaring at the Uchiha.

"He wanted to turn himself in." Sakura said finding the ground of great interest. The two males turned their attention towards the pink ANBU.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura had tears forming in her eyes, trying very hard to hold them back. But not succeeding. "You heard what I said." Sakura said in a voice so cold that even Sasuke was surprised. She never talked that way to him, until now.

"Sakura..."

"Come on Lee-san, we have to report to this to Naruto-kun."

"Hai!"

"What is it Lee? I was busy dreaming about Hinata!"

"Sorry. Our target has been sighted and we're bringing him back to the campsite."

"You did!" Naruto said disbelievingly.

"Sakura, seal off all his chakra channels."

"Hai." Sakura said putting on a grim face.

"I'll be fine Sakura." Sasuke assured, flashing off one of his rare smiles, ones that were reserved for her and only her.

"But..."

"You must do it Sakura-chan, I don't trust him." The taijutsu specialist continued to glare at the Uchiha.

"He's right Sakura, nobody can trust me after all of the things I've done. I've taken away so many lives with these hands, that I don't think I should be alive anymore." Sasuke said staring at his hands. "Just do it Sakura and get it over with."

"Fine!" Sakura said as silent tears trickled down her pale cheeks. She walked towards the Uchiha and did just what she was told.

"Let's go now. I'm finished." Sakura said as she started walking towards camp.

"You heard what she said, move!" Lee said pushing Sasuke.

* * *

"It's about time you got here!" The kitsune yelled at the three. 

"We had some trouble along the way." Lee reported still pushing (my beloved! hehe!) Sasuke. (still pushing Sasuke. Eww! that sounds wrong. i know, i'm sick minded, don't have 2 remind me!)

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked noticing her quiet form. Sakura's pink hair created a curtain around her face, once again hiding her tears.

"It-it's nothing." Sakura answered still looking down.

"There's something bothering you I know it."

"You know me to well Naruto." Sakura said trying to force a smile on her face as she looked up.

"Bind him in chakra strings Lee, I need to talk to Sakura-chan." Naruto commanded. Lee followed his orders and brought Sasuke closer to the campsite leaving them alone.

"I know you still love him Sakura." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"Is it really that obvious?" The pink jounin asked putting on another forced smile.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to hide your feelings, that bastard still probably holds a place in my heart too." he laughed jokingly.

"Our mission was to eliminate him. How can you laugh knowing that he will be killed by your own two hands? How? Your probably just trying to make me feel better. I know you hate him, you can't deny it. This was all an act just to comfort me. Everything you just said, was all an act."

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, but how can you still love him when he's caused you so much pain?"

"I don't know, I tried giving up on him, but he just keeps haunting every part of my mind. I can't give up on him, I love him!" Sakura broke down, just like the day he left her.

* * *

Yay! This is the longest chappy i wrote so far. plz review!  



	8. His Heart

here's the next chappy 4 forgetting the past, and my last! i really think this fanfic is gay!

Disclaimer: If i owned naruto, sasu/saku would already b together.

* * *

_Your heart is cold, and broken_

_you used to keep away from us,_

_but now you open up to me and only me_

_Why do you do that?_

_do you love me or do you hate me?_

_why did you kiss me, why did you smile at me?_

_Why did you open up to me all of a sudden? _

_Why?_

_

* * *

_

A seventeen year-old ANBU was laying awake, silently crying tears of sorrow.

_I hate you Naruto! You're always there to mess things up._

Her thoughts drifted towards the Uchiha who was being heavily guarded by two well-known ANBU's who were on the same genin team as Tenten.

_Why did he do that, why! We'll have to kill him tomorrow!_

By this time, it was getting harder and harder to hold back her tears. They were flowing freely down her rosy-tinted cheeks.

_I FUCKING HATE YOU NARUTO!_

**Whoa! Calm down sister! Some of us are trying to sleep here!**

_Just go away! Your making everything worse._

**It's not Naruto's fault that he turned himself in...**

_Yes it is! Everything is his fucking fault!_

**You can't blame everything on him. You should just give up on him like I gave up on him.**

_How can I when he kissed me?_

**I don't know, but you'll have to give up on him sooner or later.**

_I can't! I love him!_ _What will I do? He'll be killed tomorrow and I'll have to watch!_

**That's your problem.**

_

* * *

_The next day was a very depressing day for the pink-haired kunoichi. Her eyes held a mournful look and had lost its usual gleam. She took her usual morning stroll through the forest, trying to remember the times she had shared with the Uchiha during their genin days. Her tears were no longer present as a dark look took over her once beautiful, shining face. She'd been thinking about _him _all night. The thought kept her awake and when she tried to sleep and thought that she had forgotten about it, an image of him would always take its place.

_I want to see him._

**Then go!**

_I can't! Neji and Lee wouldn't allow it._

**Neji and Lee would be sleeping this early in the morning. Hinata and Tenten are guarding him.**

At that thought, Sakura's face lit up again. She dashed back towards camp.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Hinata and Tenten asked in unison.

"Didn't Naruto say not to let Sakura near him?" Tenten asked the Byakugan user. Hinata nodded.

"But..."

"Even though your out best friend, doesn't mean that we're going to let you off that easy." Tenten said blocking Sakura's path with her arm.

"Naruto said t-to check up on him and tend to any wounds that he has." Sakura said hopefully trying her best to do a puppy dog pout.

"Fine! But you better hurry up. I know that Naruto didn't tell you to heal his wounds, but seeing as this is his last day alive, i'll let you go." Tenten sighed dropping her arm to her side allowing her to pass.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran towards him, not bothering to add the "kun" at the end. 

Sasuke looked up from his spot. Sakura gasped looking at his bruised face, taking note of his tattered clothing.

"What happened?"

Sasuke managed a small smile as Sakura tended to his wounds.

"Neji beat me up."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Because it would make everything worse."

Sakura bandaged him up and lay him on his back supporting his head while she lay his body on the cold, rocky ground of the earth.

"You should rest." Sakura said getting up from her kneeling position, but something held her back, and before she knew it, she was laying beside Sasuke.

"Can you stay with me?" Sasuke asked turning her so she was now staring into his obsidian eyes.

"If that's what you want."

Sasuke quickly drifted off to sleep out of exhaustion after her reply. His lips were slightly curved up creating a soft peaceful smile.

_No matter where you go, no matter what you do, you will always remain in my heart, Sasuke-kun._

The End_  
_

* * *

It's the end of this fanfic. Such a sad ending. This should be under angst or something. I'll write a sequel that takes place after Sasuke's death. (yeah, Sasuke dies. WAHH!) Thanks to all my reviewers! (even though i didn't have a lot) 

**Replys to reviews:**

**Chapter 1**

**grand fireball: **thnks! )

**Chapter 2**

**Kawaii-Hisui: **he is, isn't he? O

**Cherry C. :**thnks!

**TenshiUmi Hana:**arigatou gozaimasu! (thank you very much.)

**Chapter 3**

WHAT THE HELL! NO REVIEWS! -grabs a turkey-

Sasuke: Your taking it out on a turkey.

Sakura: HEY! I WAS SAVING THAT FOR THANKSGIVING!

iluvsasukeandrobin: Oops, sorry.

Sakura: SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! -starts chasing-

Sasuke: I was right, i'm surrounded by weirdos.

Sakura: WHAT DID YOU SAYYYY! -chases sasuke-

**Chapter 4**

**Princess Sakura Haruno: **Gomen, I can only speak english. ( Oh yeah, i'm twelve. Thnks 4 reviewing.

**Chapter 5**

**pei-chan:** yup yup! (srry, i'm sugar-high right now.) )

**Moonlight Star Phoenix: **yeah, it was...shocking... yup!

**fuu-nk:** i put a lil neji/ten in this fanfic cuz i had 2 like tell what the others were doing.

**Sakura-Girl 2005:** thank...hic...u (i got drunk off of soda, hehe!)

**Chapter 6  
**

**i-3x-shikamaru:** nooooooooo weeeee! i'm a little teapot...hic...short and... weeeeeeee!

**Sakura-Girl 2005:** tanks!

**Chapter 7**

**Sakura-Girl 2005:** ya man, whatcha doin' man? (i know i'm weird)

* * *

iluvsasukeandrobin: BYE-BYE! -being chased by sakura- 

Sasuke: Are you another one of my fangirls? -being chased by sakura-

iluvsasukeandrobin: uhh...uhh...no! -blushes and being chased by sakura!-


End file.
